1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a method of matching game users and an electronic device using the method, and more particularly, to a method of matching a plurality of game users so that the plurality of game users can participate in and play a game, and an electronic device using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technological developments in network communication and personal computers (PC) have enabled game users to participate in large-scale computer games at home. In particular, network games can be played by a plurality of game users online and, thus, have gained popularity. Accordingly, efforts have been made to develop various methods and devices for playing network games.
Since network games involve a plurality of game users, the game users are matched with each other. In conventional online games, a user who desires to play a network game manually generates a match room, and then waits for other users to join the network game. Alternatively, the user enters a match room generated by another user.
In more detail, if the user selects a multiplayer option from a game menu, a network server generates the match room. Subsequently, users who desire to participate in the network game join the generated match room while waiting in a network game lobby. Accordingly, if the user who generates the match room determines that there are enough game users to play the game, the user starts the game.
Technologies have been developed to allow online games (i.e., network games) to be executed using televisions, which are widely used in homes. However, game programs for televisions are relatively easy, casual games when compared to game programs for PCs. As a result, many game users prefer games for PCs. Therefore, as games for televisions are not as popular as games for PCs, it is difficult to collect game participants in order to play such games for televisions.
When it comes to network games, it is difficult to execute network games regardless of their gaming environment, whether it is PC-based gaming environment or television-based environment.